


Untold Feelings

by HomeofJaewoo



Series: Status: Roommates The Series [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeofJaewoo/pseuds/HomeofJaewoo
Summary: Part of Status: Roommates The SeriesShort StorySomehow related to His Dirty Jokes but it can be read directly.I am also in Twitter: @jaewooau
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: Status: Roommates The Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172897
Kudos: 10





	Untold Feelings

''Woo, go back to your room now.' Mark tried to shoo Woo away from him. Jaehyun was out for schedule and Woo was spending his day, hugging Mark. Jungwoo loves to cuddle anyone. Everyone knows that and they are already used to it. 

'Have you seen Woo?' A familiar voice started to penetrate the sala.

'He's with Mark.' Someone replied.

'Woo, Jaehyun's here. Get up.' Mark didn't want to be part of the roommates' petty fights. It became a new thing since weeks ago. He knows the reason because he became Jungwoo's secret keeper. He gives Jungwoo strength when the latter is having a hard time.

'What about him?' Jae entered the room and heard exactly what Jungwoo just said.

'I'm sorry for intruding your private time.' He closed his fist and went to his room.

'Woo.' Mark kept on tapping him. 

'I think you should follow Jae.' 

'Hmmm. Why do I need that?'

'I will ignore you this time if you don't leave my room.' 

Woo, immediately, stood up with a frowned face.

'Go.'

'Alright.' Jungwoo left, stomping his feet. He went to his room and found Jae who was already lying on his bed.

He went to him and gave him a hug. 

'I guess you're not done flirting with everyone.' 

Woo got up from the bed and looked at Jae in disbelief. 

'What did you say?' 

Jae only gave him a glare and went back to his phone.

'Are you trying to pick a fight with me?' 

Silence answered him.

'I'm not in the mood to fight with you. Keep it to yourself.' He left Jae's bed and found his way to his own bed.

'Can you just stop cuddling someone every time you want?'

Jae shot him with a very intriguing question. Woo leaned on the headboard, facing Jae who's on the other corner of the room.

'Who are you to tell me things?'

'Woo, we cuddle a lot. I don't want to see you doing it with anyone.' Jae dropped his phone and focused his attention to the person that's giving him a whatever look.

'Don't make yourself special, Jae.'

'Woo, we did more than that.' Jae reminded him about what happened in their shower room. 

'That's because you're thirsty.' 

'No, I did it because I love doing it with you.' 

'Now, you're tagging me as a fuck buddy. Bullshit.' Woo stood up to get some water from the mini fridge. This argument was giving him a headache. 

'You know that our status is way beyond that.'

He finished a bottle and raised his eyebrows looking at Jae.

'No, Jae. We're only roommates. You said it before. I can't remember how many times you told everyone that we're just roommates.'

'We can't tell them the truth.'

'Well, I guess there's nothing to reveal then. There's no feelings involved so why dare making this thing a big deal.'

'Is that what you really want? Treating me only as your one of your past time?' Jae just hit the nerve of Woo and ended the latter's patience.

'What do you want to hear?' 

'Woo.' 

'I've had enough, Jae. I don't want to deal with your unnecessary sulking.' Woo grabbed a coat and opened the door. 

'Where are you going? We're not done talking.'  
Jungwoo turned back before going out.

'Yes, we are. This is going nowhere.'

'Shhh... everything will be alright, Woo.' Mark followed Woo outside when he felt that there was something going on between the roommates. They were sitting at a park near from their dorm. Woo's face was totally burried on Mark's shoulders while Mark engulfed him with a hug. The younger patted his back, attempting to shush the older. 

'Why did I let myself fall from that bastard?' 

'Cry it out if that makes you feel better.'

'I gave in, Mark. For once in my life, I clowned myself, even though this won't last forever, I never fail to make him feel like I'm always with him. I'm not dumb and I know we can't be together. He has lots of priorities to work into. I feel like a trash sometimes but I'm still doing whatever I can to help him. Now, what? He thinks that he has a right to sulk any time. He thinks that he owns my time. He thinks that he owns me wherein fact, from the eyes of everyone, I'm just his goddamn roommate.' 

'Woo.' Mark carefully lifted and cupped the older's face. 

'Mark. I don't want to do it anymore. I am falling... hard. I don't want to be left in the delusion that he feels the same way too.' 

Woo's face became puffed. His eyes were tainted with red lines. Tears couldn't stop from falling. The guy was deeply hurt. Mark took his handkerchief and  
gently wiped away those tears.

'You know your worth, Woo. But, this may happen again if you won't talk it out.'

'Do we really need this? Can we just pretend that everything happened between us were only triggered by emptiness and longing for someone? I am okay if that's what he really thinks but, I can't stand hearing those words from him.'

'You can't run away forever, Woo.' Mark pulled Woo closer to him and gave him a tight and warm embrace.

They were already outside their room. Woo's knees were shaking from nervousness. Mark tapped his friend's shoulder before gesturing him that it's okay. 

After collecting the strength left from crying, Woo decided to open the door and get inside. The lights were turned off and the source of the light was coming only from the lamp beside Jae's bed. 

Jaehyun was still awake, still bothered by the fight he had with Woo earlier. 

Jae watched him walking towards the bed. Woo took off his coat and lied down on his bed. He positioned his pillow against the wall and hugged it tightly. He's used to hugging someone before falling asleep but, tonight, he wanted to be alone. 

The room was covered with silence and untold feelings.

Later that night, light footsteps were heard going to Woo's bed. Woo had not make himself asleep yet. The blanket was moved and welcomed an intruder of Woo's personal space. A familar arm started to make its way and wrap around Woo's waist, head burried into Woo's neck and, tears started to fall from the intruder's eyes.

'I'm sorry.' Heavy breath reached into Woo's neck. 

'I'm really sorry.' Jae whispered and tighten his embrace. 

'I promise I won't do it again.' 

Jungwoo did not reply. He only let Jae talk. He was trying to break the tears that was starting to form from his eyes. Guess his eyes were ready to give him again a pail of tears to cry.

'It's my fault. I have no right to sulk. It's your choice to choose whomever you want to be with. But, Woo...

...I can't control myself from getting jealous.' 

Those words surprised Woo. His heart, which was hurt earlier, felt a tingling sensation. He tried to ignore it but he was more surprised when Jae continued. 

'I can't watch you hugging someone aside from me. Your lips are mine only. How I wish you know how I get very much excited when you jump on me and hug me to sleep.' Jae couldn't stop crying. This was the only time he showed his vulnerability to his roommate.

'Then, find a girlfriend to cuddle with.' Woo replied with firmness. He didn't want to be swayed by Jae's words, not this time. 

'I can't.' 

Woo removed Jae's arms and sat down on the bed. Jae followed him and locked Woo's hands to his hands, carefully rubbing them.

'Jae, let's stop this. You're hurting me. We're only hurting each other. I can't spend my life, giving you sweet butterflies whenever you need somene.'  
Woo finally let himself be defeated by his feelings. He's not strong enough to stop the tears from falling. 

'Then, let's make our relationship official.'

Woo lifted his face and caught the gaze of the person in front of him.

'Are you crazy?'

'Woo, I've been keeping this to myself because I don't want to lose you. But, if this silence will lead us from hurting each other, I would rather tell you what I feel instead of regretting it in the future.'

Woo couldn't believe that this moment would happen to him; Jaehyun's admitting his feelings. 

'Woo, look me in the eyes.' Jae cupped Woo's face and made Woo to look him straightly to his eyes.

'I can't find a girlfriend because I'm already stuck with you. You're the only one for me and that fact is the only thing that matters... 

... I can't do it to anyone. My body and heart only long for you. I never think of you as any shit labels because I know in my heart that you are the only person I want to see when I open my eyes in the morning. Your hug is enough to take my worries away. Your kiss always brings me into the state of cloud nine. I want you, Woo. I want you be mine and mine only. I got jealous when I saw you hugging Mark. What's more if I see you doing more than that.' 

Jungwoo was stunned. His ears were red. His heart was having an abnormal beats. Was he dreaming?  
He pinched the cheeks of the person with the milky skin.

'This is true.' Woo said as he got assured that he was not dreaming at all. Jae giggled when he understood what Woo did. 

'You are my dream, Woo, but, everything right now is a plain reality.'

Jae took something from his hood and reached Woo's hand. He's keeping this significant ring for so long now. It is their friendship ring.

'Why are you giving this back to me?'  
Woo was flustered when Jae returned his gift. 

'I don't want to be your friend anymore. I am not satisfied that I only belong to your hand. I want to be the person in your heart.' Jae pointed his finger right through Jungwoo's chest.

'Woo, can I be your boyfriend?' 

Jungwoo couldn't contain his feelings from exploding. His hands became numb and lip got pale.

'Woo, are you okay?' Jae asked when Woo's looking at him blankly.

Woo came back to his consciousness and jumped himself into Jae. Jae gladly received him with open arms and engulfed him with hug.

'Is this a yes?' Guess by the pursuer.

'I love you, Jae.' Woo didn't hold back his feelings. He said what he wanted to say. 

Those four words refilled Jae's energy. He pushed gently the body of Woo and held Woo's face with both hands. He kissed both cheeks with excitement. He kissed the forehead, the nose and, the lips. 

Woo only pinched Jae's nose.

'I can do this all night. I love you too. Thank you for making me happy.' 

'You can get jealous now. I want to see you sulking all day because of jealousy.' Woo said and reached Jaehyun's lips. The kiss was soft and gentle. It was long but, both were ready to hold this longer.


End file.
